Episode 1925 (21 March 2000)
Synopsis: Ian admires a new car Roy is having delivered. Roy gets nervous when Frank arrives and admires the new "upmarket" car too! It's Peggy's birthday (and Ben's) and Phil isn't sending Peggy a card. Peggy gets a card from Grant. Phil goes into the Vic and Peggy asks if he wants to talk to her. He says no, and Peggy asks if he's spoken to Ben today. Barry is being a nuisance at Pat's. Rosa whinges about Sandra to anyone who'll listen, and Beppe interrupts her talking to Irene. She asks Beppe what's going on with Sandra, and he says "nothing". Rosa goes round to Irene's and sniffles a lot. Irene tells her that maybe Beppe has feelings for Sandra. Rosa whinges that Beppe is only telling her what she wants to hear. Irene says Joe would get his mother back if they got together again. Rosa gets angry and denies that Sandra has any feelings. Nicky has a maths tutorial and Rosa takes the opportunity to phone Sandra. The tutor asks her what was distracting her from her maths - she can do it, but she seems to lack concentration - is it a boyfriend? He tells her that relationships are always difficult and don't get easier, unlike maths. Terry chats up Mel again as she is singing along to the Manic Street Preachers, and Terry asks Mark who it is on the jukebox. Mark turns around to see who is putting the money in and tells Terry this. Terry says he meant who's the singer. Mark chats to Pauline about Ian's property deal. Later, Terry buys a Manics CD. Jeff asks Billy what's wrong with Steve - he doesn't know what day of the week it is. Then Billy tells Beppe he's got the afternoon off from Steve, and Beppe asks what Steve's doing. Steve is in a stupor and after Beppe has gone, Billy asks for his pay advance "that they discussed earlier" and Steve wearily/dopily gets his wallet out, and Billy simply grabs a £50 note. Sonia tells Jamie all about Enrico dumping her and says she got involved with someone else and it was a mistake, and Jamie sympathizes, saying it was terrible with him and Janine too. Dan argues with Frank about employing Janine, saying that she's underage. Peggy's birthday party goes on and Roy offers to pay for all the drinks. Janine asks him slyly if he can manage at the car lot. Peggy tells Pat about her "new grandchild." Lisa arrives and Pat jumps up and says do you want to sit down. Lisa says, annoyed, "Have you been talking to Peggy?" Pat says it will go no further, and apologises. Phil buys a present for Peggy from Terry and Terry says he's amazed Phil remembered, his kids never did. Phil replies "I wonder why." Phil arrives as Peggy is thanking her friends for their support over the last year, and he turns around and walks out. Sandra turns up at the launderette to see Rosa and asks what this summons is for. The usual arguing ensues, Rosa tells Sandra that walking out on a 10-month old baby makes her a bad mother. Rosa asks her what she wants now, and says she hasn't changed, and if she's trying to get revenge she will have a fight on her hands. Rosa stops and says "Of course, what your sort always wants." - and gets her cheque book out, hands Sandra a cheque, and tells her to go. Sandra stares at her in amazement. Cast: *'Sandra Di Marco - Clare Wilkie' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Mark Fowler - Todd Carty' *'Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards' *'Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor' *'Beppe Di Marco - Michael Greco' *'Joe Di Marco - Jake Kyprianou' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks ' *'Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Rod Morris - Forbes Masson' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick' *'Steve Owen - Martin Kemp' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt ' *'Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield ' Crew: *'Script Supervisor - Katharine Gatt' *'Sound Supervisor - Paul Cutler' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes